1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to power management. More particularly, embodiments relate to alternating current (AC) adaptor minimization through active platform power consumption management.
2. Discussion
In order to support a greater number and wider variety of applications, mobile platforms may have increasingly robust circuitry. For example, certain designs may provide for a mode in which the CPU (central processing unit) of the mobile platform is permitted to operate for short periods above its maximum rated voltage and frequency. In such a case, the total platform power could exceed the capacity of the AC adaptor that supplies current to the platform. While a higher power adaptor might be used to protect against such over current conditions, this approach may result in a physically larger and more expensive adaptor. Indeed, if a 65 W rated adaptor operates at power levels greater than 65 W for durations on the order of seconds, the cost of the adaptor could be the same as a 90 W rated adaptor. Moreover, excessive power consumption could still occur even with the use of a higher rated adaptor.